Contemplation
by teh-Rii
Summary: And she wonders, when exactly did she start feeling this way..." OneShot ShirleyXLelouch


Hi! so...this is the 1st fan fiction i've ever posted...so please be nice...no flames =]!

i'm trying a new style of writing here...this is the 1st time i've written in this style.

I do not own code geass, or any of it characters. this was written purely for fun.

------------------------------

First day. A New section, a new school for some, new people to deal with, and new challenges to face. A new class, a new timetable, a new map to memorise. First day of high school was rather daunting.

Shirley Fennette, second row, third from the back, watched the door, waiting to see new faces, people she needed to befriend, because that was just Shirley – friendly to everyone.

And today is the day she saw _him_ for the first time in her life. And when he walked through the door, she didn't sense anything overly special about him. And when he takes the seat in front of her, Shirley – being Shirley – naturally introduces herself right away.

She tapes him on the shoulder, he turns around.

"Hello! I've never seen you before, you must be new to Ashford academy! My name is Shirley Fennette! I attended the middle school here, so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask...May I ask. What is your name?" She smiles, brightly.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." He replies, giving Shirley only a small smile.

And then, their teacher walks in, and the lessons begin. And as soon as recess begins Lelouch leaves. She would've enjoyed too talk more, but his leave doesn't phase her, she continues to make new friends.

But Lelouch never asks for Shirley's help.

He doesn't make conversation.

And she hardly speaks to him.

She doesn't think he is very interesting at all.

Seating plans change.

Now Lelouch sits on her right. Third row, second from the back. He's right next to her.

Sometimes she glances side-ways. But always see's the same thing. A bored look on his face, looking as though he would rather be somewhere else.

Despite the fact he is so quite he actually does have friends. Rival, who sits two seats in front of him.

//

Its second term now. And Everyone is settled in. Shirley is walking home with some of her friends. When she see's smoke, curiosity gets the better of her, there has been an accident, and a poor old lady is getting yelled at. The accident was not the old ladies fault. The lady is becoming distraught, and Shirley wishes someone would help her out. But the crowd is too busy focussing on the drama of the situation. And she wishes she was closer, so she could help the old lady. And then she see's _him_…And she doesn't realise that this is the day her whole perception of him would change. He helps the old lady, and he does it without giving credit to himself, and as soon as he is done he goes back to that same, boring look on his face.

Shirley is intrigued.

And suddenly, she finds herself thinking about him more often, noticing when he enters and leaves the class room and glancing at him more often then she usually does.

She wants to know what he is thinking.

She wants to know why he thinks that way.

She wants to learn things about him.

She wants to help him if she can.

And he seems to always be on her mind a lot now, and she realises that she _likes_ the boy.

She makes more of an effort to talk to him now, and to her surprise he responds.

//

It is second year, first term now. And Shirley is excited, excited to see _him_ again. And she waits, anxiously, for him to walk through the door.

Just seeing him is one of the highlights of her day.

He comes through the door, and she instantly greets him, and he smiles at her. And she loves it when he smiles at her, really smiles at her. It shows her some sign that he is at least a little happy. She smiles back, and things go on as normal.

They talk.

They laugh.

They argue sometimes.

They were _friends_

And Shirley couldn't be happier.

She notices small things about Lelouch.

He sleeps during class. _'What does he do at night?'_

He gazes out the window a lot. _'But what is he thinking?'_

He looks bored most of the time, but his eyes show a different intensity. '_But what is he so passionate about?'_

And sometimes, to her, he looks incredibly _lonely. _

And she hates that, she never wants Lelouch, her Lulu, to be lonely.

And so she tires to do everything she can to make him happy, to make him smile, but still sometimes, he looks so sad.

And sometimes when she looks at him, its as though he is standing alone, standing alone in a different world, and she wishes she could be in that world with him. So he doesn't have to be alone.

She wants to reach out to him, and be the one thing truthful in his life.

She smiles to herself. And she wonders, when exactly _did_ she start feeling this way. What triggered it. And she contemplates how deeply she has fallen, and then she realises

_She is most definitely in love with him. _


End file.
